De temores y conflictos
by Dani H. Danvers
Summary: La I guerra mágica está a punto de empezar. Su hermana y su novio están en bandos opuestos del conflicto. andromeda solo tiene miedo. Para el reto 39 del Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto 39 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Palabra: noche

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

De temores y conflictos

1 De esperas y confidencias

()()(()(()()(()()()()()()()()

Es de noche y Andromeda está despierta en su cama sin poder ni querer conciliar el sueño. Está atenta a cualquier ruido que pueda escuchar. Espera a Bellatrix. Su hermana ha prometido que se pasará a verla cuando vuelva.

No es la primera vez que Bella sale de noche sin permiso de sus padres, pero esta es la única vez que Andromeda está realmente preocupada y no son precisamente sus padres los que le dan miedo. El que le da miedo es lord Voldemort, el hombre al que su hermana ha ido a conocer esa noche.

Nunca una noche se le había hecho tan larga, hasta que Bellatrix aparece por fin por la ventana sonriendo como si viniera de una pijamada y no de la guarida de un mago tenebroso. Andromeda la mira expectante mientras se mete en su cama, acurrucadas juntas como cuando eran niñas, aunque esta ocasión no es ni mucho menos tan alegre y falta Cissy, a la que ambas han acordado no meter en esto.

Es entonces que Bellatrix le cuenta entre susurros emocionados lo que ha ocurrido. No puede contarle todos los detalles, pero le habla de la gran impresión que le ha causado el lord, ella lo llama así: el lord. Le dice que aún no va a marcarla porque primero tiene que probarla, pero que ella cree que el lord está contento con ella.

–Le gusta que sea una Black –Dice con orgullo.

Andromeda no dice nada. No le gusta un pelo la situación. Tiene miedo por su hermana, por qué será lo que le harán hacer en esa prueba y por qué le harán hacer después si consigue pasarla; y por si no la pasa, sobre todo por si no la pasa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo tres de _Secretos de Slytherin,_ me di cuenta de dos cosas: la primera es que me apetecía mucho escribir de Andromeda durante la primera guerra y la segunda de que curiosamente las dos veces que lo he hecho (una en ese fic y otra en _Historias de plata_) los títulos de los capítulos tenían la forma de+A+y+B, concretamente eran _De hermanas y matrimonios_ y _De reuniones y posibilidades_.

A partir de ahí nació esta historia con mi headcanon de Andromeda durante la primera guerra y que seguirá esa forma de título en todos los capítulos.

No es necesario leerse esos dos drabbles, aunque mi headcanon sobre ella empieza ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto 39 de foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Palabra: ritual

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

De temores y conflictos

2 De rituales y secretos

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

De nuevo es de noche y de nuevo Andromeda se encuentra esperando a su hermana mayor. La ventana está abierta para facilitarle el acceso al cuarto porque Bella todavía no tiene el permiso de aparición y deberá entrar en escoba. A veces Andromeda se levanta y mira por si la ve llegar, pero no hay ni rastro de ella y al final deja de mirar porque eso la pone más nerviosa.

Casi ha empezado a pensar que nunca va a llegar cuando al fin aparece. Está sonriendo, así que Andromeda supone que le ha ido bien. Prefiere no tener que pensar en lo que significa eso.

Esta vez su hermana no espera a meterse en su cama para hablar. Se limita a sentarse y a subirse la manga mientras dice triunfante:

–Mírala. La conseguí.

Andromeda no sabe qué decirle, pero Bellatrix tampoco parece esperar una respuesta. Se levanta de la cama y le dice que está cansada y que quiere irse a dormir, que ya hablarán por la mañana, pero que de todos modos no puede contarle nada de lo que ha hecho.

Andromeda piensa que la está perdiendo, que en otros tiempos ninguna prohibición habría impedido que se lo contara. Es un pensamiento infantil y ridículo porque sabe que lo que está en juego no es solo su relación, sino algo mucho más fuerte, pero se aferra a él porque en lo otro prefiere no pensar.

Intenta decirse a si misma que su hermana no ha hecho nada malo, que lo que ha hecho esa noche es solo un ritual, como las ceremonias de purificación que hace su tía Walburga en Samain o en el solsticio, una formalidad que no significa nada.

No se lo cree, pero de verdad que lo intenta

()()()()()()(()()()()()()()

Por aclarar, tanto este drabble como el anterior están ubicados en las vacaciones de pascua del quinto año de andromeda, el séptimo de Bellatrix. En el siguiente ya estaremos en el último trimestre de ese curso en Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto 39 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Palabra: Asesinato.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

De temores y conflictos

III De noticias y preguntas

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El trimestre acaba de empezar y en contra de los peores temores de Andromeda no se han producido cambios en el colegio. Ha habido algún encontronazo entre alumnos de Slytherin e hijos de muggles de otras casas, pero nada ha ido más allá de un cruce de palabras malsonantes, como siempre.

Nadie habla de la pureza de sangre más de lo habitual, ni en el colegio ni en los periódicos, exceptuando a su madre, que le recuerda en sus cartas que está prometida y que sería bueno que su prometido y ella se fueran acercando.

Su prometido está tan enfadado como ella por el hecho de que le hayan concertado un matrimonio. Así que ambos están de acuerdo en ignorar a sus padres, al menos hasta que decidan hacer el compromiso oficial, cuando ellos salgan de Hogwarts, y para eso falta mucho tiempo todavía.

Todo va bien hasta que una mañana El Profeta trae en su portada la noticia de un asesinato. Los asesinados son una pareja de magos hijos de muggles y encima de la casa ha aparecido una marca en el cielo. Andromeda sabe lo que es. No es la primera vez que la marca aparece, pero sí es la primera que hay un asesinato de por medio.

Ese día la gente no para de comentar el asunto. En Slyhterin se vive como una victoria y Andromeda se sorprende de que sus compañeros de casa sean capaces de hablar del tema con tanta ligereza. En las otras casas se vive con furia y con un poco de miedo, en especial por aquellos que tienen familiares muggles.

Ella se sienta al lado de Ted Tonks en aridmancia y en runas antiguas. Acabaron sentados juntos en tercero por casualidad y han seguido haciéndolo. Andromeda tardó varias semanas en darse cuenta de que Ted era hijo de muggles y para entonces ya le caía demasiado bien como para dejar de juntarse con él.

Normalmente es un chico tranquilo y simpático, pero ese día está enfadado. Al parecer unos chicos de Slyhterin de sexto han estado riéndose de lo ocurrido. Ted se pregunta cómo puede haber gente así. Le habla a Andromeda de los prejuicios de sangre, de lo estúpidos que son y de cómo odia que haya magos que se crean superiores al resto solo por su sangre.

Andromeda no dice nada. Ella nunca dice nada cuando se trata de este tema, ni a Ted ni a Bellatrix. Se pregunta si podrá pasar así toda la vida: sin decir nada ni meterse en el conflicto, o si por el contrario algún día tendrá que escoger su bando. Se pregunta también si eso pasa, qué bando escogerá.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Quiero aclarar dos cosas:

La primera es que esto transcurre, por ahora, en 1970, así que la guerra acaba de empezar.

La segunda, porque no quiero volver a leer esto en un comentario, es que Andromeda no lleva tilde porque el nombre está en inglés. Aunque en español sí la lleve, si no llamamos Enrique a Harry tampoco hay que llamar Andrómeda a Andromeda.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto 39 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Palabra: Cuchillo

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

De temores y conflictos

IV De peleas y decepciones

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Se los encuentra en el vestíbulo al salir de clase de pociones. Un chico de tercero de Griffindor, guardián del equipo de su casa, está arrinconado contra la pared. Delante de él hay varios Slyhterins de distintos cursos. Uno de ellos, al que Andromeda reconoce al instante como Rabastan Lestrange, sostiene la varita en alto. No hay duda de lo que están haciendo.

Andromeda se queda paralizada. A su alrededor sus amigos observan la escena con curiosidad mientras los otros insultan y amenazan al chico, hijo de muggles, al parecer, y responsable de que Griffindor ganara la copa de Quidditch al parar un tanto de Slyhterin en el último minuto.

Nadie parece ir a hacer nada. Entonces más gente llega. Todo sucede prácticamente a la vez. Bellatrix y sus amigos bajan las escaleras y Ted y los suyos suben de la sala común de Hufflepuff. Ninguno tarda mucho en darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, pero Bella es más rápida a la hora de reaccionar.

Por un momento andromeda tiene la absurda idea de que su hermana va a detener la pelea, pero en lugar de eso anima a Rabastan a que se deje de amenazas y pase a la acción.

–Venga, Rab, para algo tienes la varita –dice riendo, como si todo se tratara de un juego.

Y Rodolphus añade:

–No seas desconsiderada, Bella. ¿No has oído el discurso de nuestra ministra de magia. Hay que respetar la cultura muggle. Seguro que nuestro amigo se siente más cómodo si en lugar de la varita, Rabastan usa un cuchillo.

Hace aparecer un cuchillo en su mano, pero para entonces Ted ya está lo suficientemente cerca para reaccionar y arrebatárselo de las manos con un hechizo mientras que otra chica de Hufflepuff hace lo mismo con la varita de Rabastan.

Parece que va a estallar una batalla campal. Los Slytherin y los Hufflepuff se miran unos a otros, todos con sus varitas en la mano excepto Rabastan y el chico de Griffindor. Andromeda también saca la suya. Una voz en su cabeza le pregunta si este es el momento en el que escogerá bando, pero la aparición del director Dumbledore la libra de tener que hacerlo.

De repente el grupo se disuelve dejando en el centro de la escena solo a Bellatrix, los Lestrange, el chico de Griffindor y a Ted con su amiga. Es a ellos a quien el director se lleva a su despacho a que le aclaren lo sucedido.

Los Slyhterin se marchan desafiantes. La chica de Hufflepuff parece furiosa y pasa un brazo protector por los hombros del Griffindor. Ted la mira por un segundo. En sus ojos también hay ira, pero Andromeda ve algo más: decepción.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Estoy muy contenta de llegar a este capítulo, aunque haya tardado en actualizar más de lo que pensaba. Este momento será un punto de inflexión para Andromeda, a partir del siguiente, que se desarrollará en verano, empezará a tener las cosas mucho más claras.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto 39 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Palabra: Casa

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

De temores y conflictos

V De cartas y decisiones

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bellatrix sale casi todas las noches. La mayoría solo va por ahí con sus amigos, pero Andromeda sabe que hay algunas en las que hace otras cosas, cosas en las que ella prefiere no pensar. Narcissa ha acabado enterándose también, a pesar de que ambas estaban de acuerdo en mantenerla al margen. Sus padres también lo saben y no dicen nada, pero Andromeda puede ver las miradas de aprobación y las sonrisas orgullosas que dedican a su hermana.

Ella no dice nada, pero sabe que todo eso no está bien. Algo se le revuelve por dentro cuando piensa en el incidente del cuchillo, en lo injusto que le pareció. También piensa amenudo en Ted. Ted es la prueba de que los hijos de muggles no son inferiores a ellos. Andromeda sabe que si no lo hubiera conocido seguramente pensaría igual que su familia. Al fin y al cabo no habría tenido nada que desmintiera todo lo que se contaba sobre los nacidos de muggles.

No obstante, conoce a Ted, aunque él no le haya hablado desde lo del cuchillo. No suelen escribirse en verano, pero Andromeda está harta de quedarse encerrada en casa sin hacer nada. Está harta de intentar mantenerse al margen. Así que le manda una carta. Le dice que quiere hablar con él y que si pueden verse.

No sabe si él le contestará ni si querrá quedar con ella, pero el mero echo de escribir esa carta la hace sentirse mejor, más valiente, aunque también más asustada porque quizá con ese acto tan aparentemente simple ya esté escogiendo su bando.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto 39 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Palabra: Árbol

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

De temores y conflictos

VI De encuentros y conversaciones

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ted accede a verla y quedan en el Caldero. Van al mundo muggle, en parte para que ningún conocido de Andromeda los vea y en parte porque ella de verdad quiere conocer ese mundo del que tan poco saben.

El primer día todo es extraño entre ellos. El incidente del cuchillo sigue pesando sobre los dos.

–Siempre supe que un día tú y yo dejaríamos de ser amigos –commenta Ted.

Están sentados bajo un árbol, en un parque muggle con un estanque repleto de patos. Los niños corretean por ahí y la gente pasea a sus perros. Andromeda lo mira todo con curiosidad, pero se vuelve hacia Ted al oírlo hablar.

–Yo nunca pensé en eso.

Al decirlo se da cuenta de que es verdad. Nunca se planteó si su amistad con Ted iba a durar o no. Le sorprende que él sí que le haya estado dando vueltas al asunto. Le hace sentirse bien saber que ha pensado en ella.

Siente la necesidad de añadir algo, pero no sabe qué decir. Finalmente es él quien habla.

–También he pensado siempre que tú no eres como los demás sangre pura. No creo que compartas sus ideas. Si lo hicieras no te hubieras sentado conmigo en clase.

–No sabía quién eras.

Se maldice mentalmente por haber dicho eso. Es verdad, pero hace que parezca que no lo hubiera hecho si lo hubiera sabido, aunque eso también es verdad.

–Nunca he sido buena con las genealogías, así que no me sorprendió no reconocer tu apellido. Supe que eras hijo de muggles después, cuando mencionaste que tus padres confundieron a McGonagall con una estafadora cuando fue a entregarte tu carta.

–Pero después de eso seguiste sentándote conmigo.

–Sí –Reconoce– Me gusta estar contigo. Me da igual que seas hijo de muggles. Es una tontería juzgar a la gente por eso.

Se siente bien decirlo por primera vez en voz alta. Ted sonríe, pero es una sonrisa pequeña.

–¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta andromeda.

–Siento haberme portado así a final de curso. Sé que todo esto es difícil para ti, con tu hermana y eso. No debí haberte dejado de hablar.

–Yo también lo siento. Estaba allí desde antes de que llegara Bellatrix. Debí haber hecho algo por ese chico.

Ninguno de los dos sabe qué más decir. Andromeda piensa que es mejor que vuelva a casa. Debe estar a tiempo para la cena o sus padres se enfadarán. Quedan en verse otro día. Se ven mucho en lo que queda de verano. Todo es como siempre: hablan de lo que les gusta y de lo que no, de sus familias, de los conocidos de Hogwarts. Casi nunca hablan de política. Ambos saben que es un tema demasiado complicado, pero ambos saben que están en el mismo bando. Ambos comprenden lo que significa que Andromeda esté allí.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J, K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto 39 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Palabra: Fantasma.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

De temores y conflictos

VII De principios y valentía

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Durante el verano se han producido varios ataques de mortífagos. Andromeda intenta no relacionar a su hermana con todo eso, pero sabe que forzosamente ella ha tenido que estar implicada, al fin y al cabo para eso se unió a lord Voldemort.

Está deseando llegar a Hogwarts para alejarse de todo eso. Además, quiere poder pasar más tiempo con Ted. Últimamente piensa mucho en Ted y no precisamente en términos de amistad, o al menos no solo en esos términos.

El día uno de septiembre se levanta radiante. Bellatrix no aparece por el desayuno y su madre le comenta que anoche volvió muy tarde. Andromeda prefiere no preguntar dónde estuvo, aunque de todos modos imagina que su madre tampoco lo sabe. Desde que sus padres supieron de la marca Bellatrix ha dejado de darles explicaciones.

Cissy está tan contenta de volver al colegio como ella. Andromeda piensa que quizá Lucius Malfoy tenga algo que ver, en los últimos tiempos su hermana no habla de otra cosa. Andromeda se pregunta si ella también se pasaría todo el tiempo hablando de Ted si pudiera hacerlo, pero prefiere no darle vueltas.

Al fin llegan a la estación y pronto se encuentran subidas en el tren. Cissy es rodeada de inmediato por un corrillo de chicos y chicas de su curso mientras que ella se dispone a buscar a sus propios amigos cuando empieza la pelea.

Andromeda suspira. Parece que los problemas no se van a quedar fuera de Hogwarts y este año las disputas empiezan pronto. Los causantes esta vez son tres alumnos de Slyhterin y dos de Ravenclaw, todos sangre pura y de segundo o tercer año. "Vaya con los críos" piensa.

Están acorralando a un par de niños de primero, hijos de muggles, al parecer. Los insultan y se ríen de ellos y de sus familias, pero no parecen tener intención de usar las varitas.

Andromeda piensa en marcharse sin más, pero de repente se da cuenta de lo harta que está de la situación, de lo harta que está de dejar las cosas pasar, de pasar ella misma por la vida como un fantasma, observándolo todo sin hacer nada, sin tomar partido ni meterse de lleno en una causa.

Minutos después los abusones se han largado corriendo y los niños de primero la miran con gratitud. No obstante, hay otra mirada que le preocupa más: la mirada de sorpresa de su hermana, que sigue ahí con su grupito de amigos. Andromeda supone que más tarde tendrá que darle explicaciones, pero por ahora se limita a marcharse. Se siente mejor de lo que se ha sentido en mucho tiempo y al menos por ahora no le importan las consecuencias.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto 39 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Palabra: Calavera.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

De temores y conflictos

VIII De aires y enamoramientos

()()()()()()()()()()(()()()

Andromeda casi espera que la historia de lo que pasó en el tren se difunda por todo el colegio. Casi espera que la gente comience a mirarla raro y que incluso todo llegue a oídos de sus padres y de Bellatrix. No es así.

Cissy le pide explicaciones y Andromeda le habla de Ted. Intenta que comprenda su punto de vista, pero Cissy solo se queda con la parte del enamoramiento y le dice que eso es un capricho sin más, aunque promete no decírselo a nadie. A Andromeda no le gustan esos aires de mujer madura que se da su hermanita y que probablemente vengan de que ha sido la primera de su curso en echarse novio. A Andromeda eso le parece una tontería, pero los de cuarto de Slytherin están revolucionados con la nueva pareja, al parecer Lucius también es el primero de los chicos en tener novia. Andromeda se encuentra preguntándose cómo pueden estar pensando en esas tonterías con lo que está pasando y de repente se siente demasiado lejos de su hermana pequeña. La sensación le asusta.

Ted y ella se unen todavía más. Andromeda le cuenta de su preocupación por Cissy y Ted intenta aconsejarla como puede, aunque él es hijo único, así que no tiene mucha experiencia en esos temas.

Ahora hablan abiertamente de política. Andromeda ha decidido dejar de esconderse. Ya ha asumido cuáles son sus verdaderas opiniones y sabe que su destino no es acabar con una calavera tatuada en el brazo. Un día decide que tampoco acabará casada con un chico al que apenas conoce. Ese día, el día en que decide tomar definitivamente el control de su vida, le confiesa sus sentimientos a Ted y comienzan a salir.

No se lo cuenta a nadie, pero Cissy lo sabe. Según ella es la intuición de hermana pequeña. Promete no contárselo a nadie y le dice, con aires de esperta en el tema, que se dé el gusto y luego lo deje y busque a alguien más apropiado. Andromeda se pregunta hasta dónde han llegado ella y Lucius, pero decide que eso no es asunto suyo y que mejor prefiere no saberlo.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

-esta historia participa en el reot 39 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Palabra: muerte.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

De temores y conflictos

IX De costumbres y compromisos

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El trimestre se pasa volando. Fuera los ataques se producen con más frecuencia y en el colegio el ambiente está más tenso de lo habitual, pero andromeda ya se ha acostumbrado a ello. Eso le da miedo. Le da miedo haberse acostumbrado a la violencia, a los insultos y las peleas por los pasillos y a las malas noticias que lee en el periódico, a todos esos artículos sobre la muerte de personas inocentes a manos de los mortífagos. Le da miedo que ese tipo de cosas formen parte de su normalidad.

Las cosas con Ted van bien. Van poco a poco. Ninguno tiene demasiada prisa por hacer nada, por hacerse promesas que no saben si podrán o querrán cumplir. Por eso el anuncio del compromiso de Cissy la pilla tan de sopetón.

En realidad es una tontería sorprenderse: Bella y ella ya están comprometidas y lo de su hermanita con Lucius no es un secreto para nadie. No obstante, a Andromeda le horroriza la idea.

–Ahora están muy enamorados –le dice a ted– pero solo tienen catorce años.

Ted está de acuerdo con ella. Andromeda siempre ha pensado que algunas de las cosas que hace su familia son una tontería, pero cada vez es más consciente de todos esos temas, de las tradiciones absurdas que le gustaría cambiar. Sin embargo, no dice nada porque Cissy está contenta.

Su hermana no ha vuelto a mencionar lo de Ted. Últimamente cada vez hablan menos. Cissy se pasa el día con sus amigos y con Lucius. A veces toma partido en las conversaciones sobre la pureza de sangre que hay en la sala común. A veces Andromeda también participa para rebatir algún punto ganándose miradas de desaprobación y reproches, pero normalmente se limita a dejarlo estar porque al fin y al cabo están solamente hablando y eso no hace daño a nadie. Alguna vez ha vuelto a intervenir en peleas y su actitud ya se comenta por el colegio, aunque parece que aún no ha llegado a oídos de sus padres ni de bellatrix. Cissy sigue pensando que todo se debe a su "encaprichamiento" por Ted y Andromeda empieza a sentirse igual que con Bellatrix, a sentir que está perdiendo a su hermana. Le da miedo, pero sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Solo espera no perderse del todo, aunque cada vez lo ve más imposible.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto 39 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Palabra: Fiesta

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

De temores y conflictos

X De fiestas y lecciones

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La fiesta de Navidad se celebra este año en su casa. Los Malfoy han sido invitados para celebrar el compromiso, así como los Lestrange y la familia de su prometido. También hay otros sangre pura a los que andromeda conoce de toda la vida.

Normalmente le gustan las fiestas, pero ese año no le apetece bajar. No le apetece hablar del compromiso de Cissy, de la boda de Bella ni mucho menos de todo lo que está pasando. No quiere tener que oír hablar de la supremacía de los magos y tener que morderse la lengua porque tampoco puede decir lo que piensa realmente.

Baja porque no le queda más remedio, pero todos coinciden en que se muestra esquiva y seria, algo que no es habitual en ella.

Andromeda no quiere sentirse así, una extraña en su propia familia, pero no puede evitarlo. No está cómoda. Al final acaba sentada en un sillón observando a sus primos pequeños, Regulus y Sirius, que están jugando a recrear un duelo inventándose hechizos hasta que Regulus pierde y se marcha en busca de un dulce que pueda servir como premio para su hermano.

Entonces Sirius se sienta a su lado y de repente andromeda siente la necesidad de hablarle de todo lo que está pasando. Quizá es porque Sirius siempre ha sido el más parecido a ella de sus primos o quizá simplemente porque está ahí y porque quiere que al menos uno de sus familiares no se trague toda esa basura de la pureza de sangre.

No puede contárselo todo, claro, al fin y al cabo Sirius solo tiene once años, apenas entrará en Hogwarts el curso que viene, pero comienza a hablar.

–Sirius, tú sabes cuál es el lema de la familia ¿verdad?

–Tojours pour.

–¿sabes lo que significa?

–Siempre puros.

–Cuando entres en Hogwarts te van a hablar mucho de eso, de la pureza y de las familias sangre pura y a lo mejor esto que voy a decirte te suena un poco raro, pero quiero que sepas que no tienes que estar de acuerdo con todo lo que te digan, que puedes pensar diferente, que tienes que darte cuenta de las cosas por ti mismo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Su primo asiente. Andromeda solo espera que de verdad lo haya entendido.


End file.
